All-Star Western Vol 3 4
Supporting Characters: * * Thurston Moody Villains: * Sam Trapp * Bo Trapp * Jasper Trapp Other Characters: * Sister Marks Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Barbary Ghost, Part 1 | Synopsis2 = In San Francisco in the year 1878, thugs under the employ of Chinese gang leader Bo Long are growing nervous about the impending appearance of a certain woman who is rumoured to be like a vengeful ghost. From the shadows behind them, she emerges, using untold powers to kill all but one of them. Grabbing him by the collar, she demands to know where Bo Long hides. Before the man can give up his master's location, more of Bo Long's thugs arrive and shoot him dead as a traitor. Amid the hail of gunfire, the woman users energy blasts to bring down the roof on them. Annoyed at failing to get the info she needs, she makes her escape, stealing a horse. The woman's name is Yanmei, and she has lived with her grandfather for some time, sneaking off at night on a quest for vengeance against Bo Long. Her family had come to America from the Canton province in China, hoping for a life of opportunity. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones to arrive on the boat, and the criminal element followed in the form of the Tiandihui gang led by Bo Long. Bo Long's men came to Yanmei's father and grandfather's gunpowder shop demanding protection money, but they refused. As compromise, Yanmei's father Wei Tsen decides to take half the amount demanded, and hopes that Bo Long will respect the move as a business man. Later, Bo Long's men reported back to him with news of Wei Tsen's disrespect. Bo Long angrily orders them to make an example of him by cutting out his tongue and breaking his fingers. No sooner has he ordered this when Wei Tsen himself arrives to discuss business. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grandfather * Wei Tsen Villains: * Tiandihui :* Bo Long :* Cheng Pu Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The trail of a missing child from a wealthy family leads Jonah Hex and Amadeus Arkham into the watery catacombs of Gotham City's still-under-construction sewer system – but will they survive the many dangers that lurk in those twisty depths? Also: introducing the Barbary Ghost, a fireworks wielding mistress of vengeance, stalking San Francisco's criminal underworld. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Jonah Hex image gallery * Jonah Hex appearances list * Jonah Hex quotes page | Links = * Jonah Hex article at Wikipedia * Jonah Hex page at Toonpedia * Jonah Hex fan page * Jonah Hex Blog with a "Body Count" * Jonah Hex biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Jonah Hex (Volume 2) series index at Comicbookdb.com * http://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/new-52-all-star-western/ }}